In known installations for the electrostatic oiling of metal strips, oils of various natures but in any case liquid at room temperature are applied uniformly onto the surface of the ribbons.
In recent years, the need has emerged to apply known products such as “Hot Melt”, “Dry-Lube”, “Dry-Film” or similar denominations, whose common feature is that they are solid at room temperature with a melting point of about 30-50° C. This characteristic makes them particularly attractive as lubricants to facilitate sheet metal forming, for instance in the automotive industry.
The object of the present invention is to provide an installation that allows to apply such solid products with the same electrostatic process and the same ease of operation of the installation that are characteristic of conventional liquid products.